ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88 Meets Harry Potter
IG-88 Meets Harry Potter & The Sorcerer's Stone is the upcoming first installment of the IG-88 / Harry Potter Saga to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It will be released on Google Drive in the future. PLOT Harry Potter is a seemingly ordinary boy, living with his neglectful relatives the Dursleys, in Surrey, England. In 1991, on his eleventh birthday Harry discovers from a mysterious stranger, Rubeus Hagrid, as well as The 88 Squad (who are working for Hagrid), that he is actually a wizard, famous in the Wizarding World for surviving an attack by the evil Lord Voldemort when Harry was only a baby. Voldemort and The Undertaker killed Harry's parents, but his attack on Harry rebounded leaving only a lightning-bolt scar on Harry's forehead and rendering Voldemort powerless. Hagrid and The 88 Squad reveal to Harry that he has been invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After buying his school supplies from the hidden London street, Diagon Alley, Harry boards the train to Hogwarts via the concealed Platform 9¾ in King's Cross Station, where The 88 Squad meet him there. On the train Harry and The 88 Squad meet Ron Weasley, a boy from a large but poor pure-blood wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, a witch born to non-magical parents. Once they arrive Harry and all the other first-year students are sorted between four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, while The 88 Squad have built a home base of their own near the school. Because Slytherin is noted for being the house of darker wizards and witches, Harry convinces the Sorting Hat not to put him in Slytherin. Thanks to some assistance from IG-80, he ends up in Gryffindor along with Ron and Hermione. Ron's older brothers were all placed in Gryffindor as well: mischievous twins Fred and George, Percy the prefect, Charlie (who researches dragons in Romania) and Bill (who works for Gringotts Bank). At Hogwarts Harry, who's also being trained by The 88 Squad, begins learning wizardry and discovers more about his past and his parents. He gets recruited for Gryffindor's Quidditch (a sport in the wizarding world where people fly on broomsticks) team as a Seeker, as his father was before him. During their training, The 88 Squad, Harry, Hermione, and Ron meet The New Witch Order (whom Quirrell warned about earlier when he warned the other students about a Troll in the dungeon), led by Kiki & Tombo, during a face-off with a troll, who was easily defeated by The New Witch Order, in the bathroom dungeon. One night Harry, Ron, Hermione, and The 88 Squad discover a large three-headed dog named Fluffy (owned by Hagrid) on a restricted floor in the school. They later find out Fluffy is guarding the Philosopher's Stone, an item that can be used to grant its owner immortality. Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad conclude that Harry's potions teacher, the unfriendly Severus Snape, is trying to obtain the stone for The Undertaker and The Horde Of Darkness in order to return Voldemort (who Harry encounters in the Forbidden Forest where he, Ron, Hermione, and Draco Malfoy are serving detention by helping Hagrid and The 88 Squad look for an injured unicorn after being caught wandering around at night. During that, The 88 Squad and The New Witch Order decide to pull a successful prank on Malfoy (who is afraid of The New Witch Order) by having New Witch Order member Lina Inverse scare Malfoy off, which succeeds) to a human form. After hearing from Hagrid that Fluffy will fall asleep if played music (which includes some of The 88 Squad's Awesome Droid Mix songs), Harry, Ron, Hermione, and The 88 Squad decide to find the stone before Snape and The Horde Of Darkness does, with The New Witch Order joining the heroes in finding the stone. They face a series of tasks that are helping guard the stone which include surviving a deadly plant known as Devil's Snare, flying past a swarm of bird-shaped flying keys, winning a dangerous, life-sized game of chess, and, for some reason, beating the final level of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (for in which Todd Wyatt is very good at). After getting past the tasks Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad discover that it was really Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Quirrell, a Horde Of Darkness messenger, who was trying to steal the stone, and that Snape was protecting Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad all along. Quirrell removes his turban and reveals Voldemort to be living on the back of his head, and The Horde Of Darkness suddenly intrude the area. Voldemort attempts to convince Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad to give him the stone (which Harry suddenly finds in his pocket as the result of an enchantment by the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore), by promising to bring his parents back from the dead, but they refuse. While The Horde Of Darkness fights The 88 Squad & The New Witch Order, Quirrell attempts to kill him but Harry's touch prevents Quirrell from hurting Harry and causes his hand to turn to dust. Quirrell then attempts to take the stone but Harry grabs his face causing Quirrell to turn into dust and die, and The Horde Of Darkness escapes following this defeat. When Harry gets up Voldemort's spirit forms and passes through Harry knocking him unconscious, as well as destroying The 88 Squad's dimension warper before fleeing. Harry wakes up in the school's hospital wing with Professor Dumbledore, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad at his side. Dumbledore explains that the stone has been destroyed and that, despite Ron nearly being killed in the chess match, he and Hermione are both fine, but The 88 Squad are stuck in London due to the destruction of their dimension warper, but Kiki promises them that they'll do whatever they can to build a new one, which may take a while unfortunately. The reason Quirrell burned at Harry's touch was because when Harry's mother died to save him her death gave Harry a magical, love-based protection against Voldemort. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are rewarded with house points for their heroic performances, and Neville Longbottom is rewarded for bravely standing up to them, winning Gryffindor the House Cup, and The 88 Squad & The New Witch Order are also rewarded for their assistance. Before Harry, The 88 Squad, The New Witch Order (who depart due to having missions on their own), and the rest of the students leave for the summer, Harry realises that while all other students are going home, Hogwarts is truly his home. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA GALLERY LinaMalfoy.png|Malfoy frightened by Lina Inverse